Letter's To A Distant Friend
by PumpkinDreamer
Summary: Kagami Taiga in his younger years. Where his teacher assigns everyone to write letters to someone from a different country. Who will get his letter? How long will it last? One - Shot Better then it sounds.


**PumpkinDreamer: I created this because there isn't enough of Kagami, Kasamatsu here ~ I don't own Kuroko no basket, **

* * *

It was early in the morning when the sun shined through an open window. The sun light hit a young biy with black and red hair.

Red eyes opened as the young boy turned over trying to go sleep.

"Taiga! Time to get up" A shout from downstairs made him grumble in his sleep grabbing the covers. He hugged them tightly dreaming of basketball. That he just recently started playing with a friend.

"Kagami Taiga get up this instant!" An order from his parent. Kagami sighed crawling out of bed. He felt a little drowsy as he looked around his room.

"I made pancakes" He heard. That made his eyes widen.

"Panacakes!" Kagami got of bed instantly getting dressed. He quickly made the bed running down the stairs.

"Thanks mom! " Kagami ate his panacakes as his mother looked horrified.

"My goodness child slow down, you'll choke" His mother scolded him.

"I'm off to school!" Kagami ran out of the house heading to school.

At school Kagami tried to listen to the teacher talking but in the end he couldn't even keep his eyes from closing. He woke up to the teacher glaring down at him.

Thus earning him a detentation at lunch.

After lunch he sat down in his seat.

"Alright, class today you will be writing a letter to somebody from another country, I will give you each an adress to each of you and after you will write them a nice letter, now go on start writing while I hand these out" The teacher ordered.

Kagami looked down at his blank sheet of paper. He stared at the paper grabbing a pen.

'Hi, I am Kagami Taiga and I live in America, I love playing basketball and eating panacakes though to tell you the truth burgers are better. I hope we can become great friends even though your far away. Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, whats your name? Where do you live? Are you a basketball player? Are we friends?

' He wrote down on the paper.

He was given an envelope. He put the paper in the envelope sealing it before writing the adress on the envelope. He gave it to the teacher. Who took it gratefully.

Two weeks later.

Kagami was about to head out the door. When he was stopped by his mother.

"Taiga, here's a letter for you" She gave him the envelope. Kagami blinked taken the envelope.

He opened it up pulling out the paper. That had neat printing on paper.

'To, Kagami, My name is Kasamatsu Yukio, I live some where in Japan. You sound like an idiot and your writing sucks, but I guess, we can be friends' He read as he smiled brightly. He ran back up stairs taking a pieace of paper. Where he started to write his reply to Kasamatsu.

'To Yukio, you don't mind if, I call you by your first name do you? Thank you for replying, I'm so happy that you decided to be my friend. Can I ask how old are you? What your favorite color is? What about your hobbies? And you didn't answer my question about basket ball and I'm sorry for asking you so many questions, it's just you made me so happy, my hearts beating all fast, I've never felt this way before, lets continue to be friends, Yukio~' Kagami grabbed an envelope putting the paper in the envelope he ran to the post box. He put the letter in the mail box and ran off to play basketball.

A week goes by as he recieaved a letter from his new found friend my in Japan. He opened the envelope reading the contents on the paper.

'To, Kagami, You can call me whatever you want and you really are am idiot. Its almost to bad I cant hit you right now. I guess, I like blue and I practice playing the guitar. I do like basketball, I play it sometime.

In all honesty, I wasnt expecting to get a letter so soon, do you use some super express , mail or something? Anyway, I don't have much and don't apologize for no reason, baka' Kagami put the letter down on the table writing his reply.

Kagami was happy sending letters to Kasamatsu. He would write to him about everything that came to mind. The waits for his letters were always so thrilling as he kept on wondering what his friend from Japan would say back to him.

He would wait for his reply and write back to him as soon as he can. He also practiced basketball with his other friend Himuro Tatsuya. He would even tell, Yukio about his friend.

That all changed drastically once his parents started to get into arguments. It was upsetting to Kagami the only comfort he had were his letters with Yukio. It was to him that they felt special in some kind of way.

He didn't want to let go of his connection with his friend in Japan. He knew he had to be done since he won't be able to afford to send mail to Japan.

Kagami came up with an idea of making a charm. He spent hours sowing the charm together. He pricked his fingers several times. Once he was finished he started to write his last letter to Yukio.

'To my dearest friend, Yukio...' He took a deep breathe.

'This will be my last letter to you, I enjoyed writing letters to you every week or two weeks it was fun but now, it will be hard and a bit difficuly my parents are splitting things are getting hectic and I really don't want to not write to you anymore but, I know it will be long while, I wish, I could actually see you in person. I probably will one day but for now, I made you a small charm, I worked really hard on it for you, so I hope you like it , so untill we ever communicate again, this charm will be a reminder of all the fun things we wrote about so...good bye for now ..Yukio...' Kagami put the little tiger shaped charm in the envelope along with his letter.

He put some stamps on the envelope. He went outside putting it in the mail box before returning back inside.

* * *

**PumpkinDreamer: I hope you enjoyed this tiny one shot and just so you there will be sequel to this! When I make it you will feel the love of KagaKasa! D mwahaha *Coughs* *Ahem* please read and review**


End file.
